06 Grudnia 2007
TVP 1 05:20 Notacje - Andrzej Ciechanowiecki. Aresztowanie; cykl dokumentalny 05:30 Podróże z Caritas Polską - Serce, które słucha stepu odc. 2; cykl dokumentalny 05:55 Był taki dzień - 6 grudnia; felieton 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3616 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3831); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 08:55 Moda na sukces - odc. 3617 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3832); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 09:25 Tom - Tom w Istambule odc. 13 (Tom - Tom in Istambul); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2005) 09:50 Jak powstawał film "Potwory i Spółka" (Monsters, making of) 23'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2001) 10:20 Nastoletni geniusze - odc. 13 (Wicked Science); serial kraj prod.Australia (2003) 10:50 Coś z niczego - odc. 10 (Scrap - it!); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 11:05 Przyjaciele; talk-show 11:20 Laboratorium XXI wieku - odc. 29; magazyn 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Europa bez miedzy 12:40 Plebania - odc. 967; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1356; telenowela TVP 13:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1534; teleturniej muzyczny 13:55 Tędy przeszła historia - Gdańsk - drogi do wolności ; film dokumentalny; 14:30 My Wy Oni ; magazyn 14:55 Książka pod choinkę 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Królowie śródmieścia - odc. 11/13 - Wypadek; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3618 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3833); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3619 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3834); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1361 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1535; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 972; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Przyjaciele z podwórka - Latający Kamień, odc. 13 (Backyardigans // The quest for the Flying Rock, ep. 13); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Pogoda dla kierowców 20:20 Dublerzy - odc. 3/4 - txt srt.777; serial TVP 21:15 Dublerzy - odc. 4/4 - txt srt.777; serial TVP 22:10 Sprawa dla reportera 22:50 Na własne oczy - Dzień, w którym został zamordowany Theo van Gogh (Der Tag, als Theo van Gogh emordet Wurde) 56'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2007) 23:50 Łossskot!; magazyn kulturalny 00:20 Dyrygent 96'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1979) 01:55 Jak cudne są wspomnienia - odc. 3/7 - Zwariowane abecadło; cykl dokumentalny 02:55 Był taki dzień - 6 grudnia; felieton 02:59 Książka pod choinkę 03:00 Notacje - Władysław Bartoszewski. Czy mi w tym pomożesz; cykl dokumentalny 03:15 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:20 Statek miłości - odc. 185/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1984) 06:05 Statek miłości - odc. 186/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1984) 06:55 TELEZAKUPY 07:15 Poczta polowa Dwójki 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Jak to działa? - Odc 7/26 Życie nad wodą, czyli o pływaniu (The way things work); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja (2002) 08:00 M jak miłość - odcinek 68 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 9:55, 11:55 i Pogoda: 9:25,10:25 11:10 Lokatorzy - Lekcja miłości; serial komediowy TVP 11:45 Dr Quinn - seria IV, odc. 9/28 (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman s. IV); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1995) 12:30 Koło fortuny - odc. 12; teleturniej 13:05 Wiadomość z Wietnamu cz. 1 (Message from Nam ep. 1) 87'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1993) 14:35 Parodia jest dobra na wszystko ; program kabaretowy 15:05 Flipper - odc. 21/44 Flipper mówi (Flipper Flipper Speaks); serial kraj prod.USA (1995) 15:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 28; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 29; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:55 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 2/9 - Przeprowadzka - txt srt.777; serial komediowy TVP 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Pogoda 19:00 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 20/LV - txt str.777; teleturniej 19:35 Kulisy - Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie 20:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 30 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 31 - txt str.777 ; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:00 Od miłości do szczęścia - odc. 18; felieton 21:00 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza 21:30 Panorama 21:50 Pogoda 21:55 Sport Telegram 22:00 Dr House - odc. 13/22 (House, M. D. ep. Cursed - Eps. # E5512); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2004) 22:55 Pitbull - odc. 10 - txt str.777; serial policyjny TVP 23:45 Ulice Kultury - (47); magazyn 23:55 Życie za życie 32'; film dokumentalny 00:35 Czy świat oszalał? - Dzieci złego państwa (Undercover In The Secret State) 49'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 01:25 Części zamienne (Rezervni deli) 83'; dramat kraj prod.Słowenia (2003) 02:50 Noc Zagadek - Teleturniej Interaktywny 04:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, 07:42; Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:02 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:16 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:21 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:25 Pogoda; STEREO 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:01 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:07 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:12 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:01 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:35 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:58 Pogoda; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:56 Pogoda; STEREO 23:02 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis info; STEREO 23:57 Pogoda; STEREO 00:02 Jak krowa z owcą (Calves, Cows, Pigs, Broods); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:18 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:37 Serwis info; STEREO 02:02 Pogoda; STEREO 02:03 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:14 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 04.45 Music Spot 05.45 Wstawaj! Gramy! - muz. 06.30 Adam i Ewa (4) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 07.30 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.45 Wielka wygrana - teletumiej 08.45 Łowcy skarbów (32) - serial przygodowy, Francja/Kanada/Niemcy/USA, wyk. Tia Carrere 09.45 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (84) - serial sensacyjny, USA 10.45 Świat według Kiepskich (65): Ziarno - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Okił Khamidov 11.30 Samo życie (995) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 12.00 Zostać miss (4) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 13.00 Tylko miłość (4) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (601) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 14.45 Świat według Bundych (174, 175) - serial komediowy, USA, reż. Ed O' Neill 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.15 Prognoza pogody 16.20 Interwencja - magazyn 16.40 Graczykowie (24) - serial komediowy, Polska 17.15 Świat według Kiepskich (70): Waldek w krainie czarów - serial komediowy, Polska 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (602) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (996) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Aneta Todorczyk-Perchuć, Dariusz Wnuk 20.00 Tylko miłość (13) - seriał obyczajowy, Polska, reż. Przemek Angerman, wyk. Bartek Świderski, Małgorzata Kożuchowska 21.00 Fala zbrodni (94): Śmierć rozdaje karty - serial sensacyjny, Polska 21.55 Studio LOTTO 22.05 Ekipa (14) - serial sensacyjny, Polska, reż. Agnieszka Holland, wyk. Marcin Perchuć, Krzysztof Stroiński, Agnieszka Grochowska 23.20 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku (35) - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. Gary Sinise, Melina Kanakaredes 00.20 Daleko od noszy (134) - serial komediowy, Polska 01.05 Nagroda gwarantowana 02.05 Nocne randki 04.40 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.05 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.25 Telesklep 06.20 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 08.00 Na Wspólnej (888) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Proste życie - reality show 11.30 Nigella ucztuje - pr. rozryw. 12.05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dok. 13.05 Fabryka gry - teleturniej 14.05 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14.45 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 15.15 Marina (66/169) - telenowela, Meksyk/USA 16.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dok. 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Pogoda 19.40 Sport 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Na Wspólnej (889) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Tomasz Schimscheiner, Grażyna Wolszczak, Wojciech Majchrzak, Renata Dancewicz 21.30 Zabójca naszej matki - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Bill L. Norton, wyk. Holly Marie Combs, Roxanne Hart, James Wilder, Sarah Chalke 23.30 Agenci NCIS (13/24) - serial kryminalny, USA, wyk. Mark Halmon, Sasha Alexander, Michael Weatherly, Pauley Perette 00.30 Kryminalni 7 (88): W desperacji - serial kryminalny, Polska, wyk. Marek Włodarczyk, Maciej Zakościelny, Magdalena Schejbal, Dorota Landowska 01.30 Multikino - magazyn 01.55 Nocne igraszki - pr. rozryw. 02.55 Telesklep 03.15 Uwaga! - magazyn 03.35 Nic straconego TV 4 05.50 Pogromcy hitów - program publicystyczny 06.15 VIP: London Calling - magazyn kulturalno-rozrywkowy 06.40 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07.45 TV Market - magazyn 08.20 Lingo 09.20 Zbuntowani (32) - serial obyczajowy, Meksy 10.20 Big Brother 4.1: Prosto z domu - reality show 10.50 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 11.50 Big Brother 4.1: Nominacje - reality show 12.50 Mała czarna - talk show 13.50 Skrzydła (11) - serial komediowy, USA 14.25 Wygraj fortunę - program interaktywny 15.25 Piotruś Pan i piraci (56) - serial animowany, USA 15.55 Skrzydła (12) - serial komediowy, USA 16.30 Zbuntowani (33) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 17.30 Mała czarna - talk show 18.30 Big Brother 4.1: Prosto z domu - reality show 19.00 Happy Hour - pr. rozrywkowy 20.00 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 21.00 Robin Hood: Książę złodziei - film przygodowy, USA 1991 00.00 Big Brother 4.1: Extra - reality show 00.30 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 01.30 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 02.10 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 03.00 Big Brother 4.1: Prosto z domu - reality show 03.25 Big Brother 4.1: Extra - reality show 03.50 Muzyczne listy - pr. muzyczny 04.40 Lingo - teleturniej 05.25 Drogówka - mag. policyjny 05.50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Budzik - Rudy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Raj; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Wojciech Marczewski; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (13); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Wyjeżdżam - zostaję? - odc. 1; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Wielkie sprzątanie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Zaproszenie - Po szlachecku - mocium Panie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 968; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc. 1350; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Wieści Polonijne; STEREO 13:15 Egzamin z życia - odc. 95; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Errata do biografii - Świadkowie Katynia 25'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Robert Kaczmarek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Na Piwnej 29'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Wierzbicki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Siła z natury; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Gruzińska świeca dla Boga; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Raj ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Budzik - Rudy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Wyjeżdżam - zostaję? - odc. 1; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 968; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Kasztaniaki - Głodny wędrowiec; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc. 1350; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:15 Klasyka dramatu - Wesele 114'; reż.:Jan Kulczyński; wyk.:Barbara Bursztynowicz, Franciszek Pieczka, Krzysztof Stroiński, Zofia Kucówna, Andrzej Grabarczyk, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Jadwiga Jankowska, Maryna Bersz, Henryk Talar, Waldemar Koronacki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Polska z bocznej drogi - Ja obywatel; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Panorama 23:45 Pogoda 23:50 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:52 Raj ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Wyjeżdżam - zostaję? - odc. 1; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 968; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kasztaniaki - Głodny wędrowiec; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1350; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Klasyka dramatu - Wesele 114'; reż.:Jan Kulczyński; wyk.:Barbara Bursztynowicz, Franciszek Pieczka, Krzysztof Stroiński, Zofia Kucówna, Andrzej Grabarczyk, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Jadwiga Jankowska, Maryna Bersz, Henryk Talar, Waldemar Koronacki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Polska z bocznej drogi - Ja obywatel; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Rozmowy na temat... - Centrum Archeologii Śródziemnomorskiej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Tele 5 06:50 Denver, ostatni dinozaur (Denver, the Last Dinosaur) (14/51) - serial animowany dla dzieci, USA 1988, bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Stellina - telenowela, dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:10 Prognoza pogody 08:20 Mroczny rycerz (Dark Knight) (3/26) - serial przygodowy, W.Brytania/Nowa Zelandia 2000, dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Akademia fitness i kulturystyki - program sportowy, bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Buon Appetito! II - program kulinarny 10:20 Prognoza pogody 10:25 Telezakupy 12:50 Moja piękna grubaska - telenowela, dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Stellina - telenowela, dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Werdykt - program sądowy, dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Andromeda (Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda) (20/44) - serial science-fiction, Kanada/USA 2000, wyk. Kevin Sorbo, Lisa Ryder, Gordon Woolvett, Lexa Doig, Laura Bertram, Brent Stait, dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Mroczny rycerz (Dark Knight) (4/26) - serial przygodowy, W.Brytania/Nowa Zelandia 2000, dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:10 Moja piękna grubaska - telenowela, dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Lub czasopisma - program rozrywkowy 18:20 Prognoza pogody 18:25 Waleczne serca (Heart of Courage) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Kanada 1992, dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Andromeda (Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda) (21/44) - serial science-fiction, Kanada/USA 2000, wyk. Kevin Sorbo, Lisa Ryder, Gordon Woolvett, Lexa Doig, Laura Bertram, Brent Stait, dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:55 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Nakaz milczenia (Sworn to Silence) - dramat, USA 1987, reż. Peter Levin, wyk. Peter Coyote, Liam Neeson, Dabney Coleman, Caroline McWilliams, David Spielberg, dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:55 Prognoza pogody 22:00 Finanse niuanse - magazyn ekonomiczny 22:35 Australijski patrol (Surf Patrol) (12/13) - serial dokumentalny, Australia 2007, dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Lub czasopisma - program rozrywkowy 23:20 Zachodni wiatr (Westenwind) (9/52) - serial obyczajowy, Holandia 1999, wyk. Joep Sertons, Miryanna van Reeden, Inge Ipenburg, Daan Schuurmans, Kirsten Mulder, René van Asten, Wouter Nicolaas , dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:20 Grzeszne wyznania (Carnal Confessions) - film erotyczny, USA 2004, reż. P.G.Sanford, wyk. Wendy Rice, Chris Gustafson, Lane Anderson, Star E.Night, Tess Broussard, dozwolone od lat 18 04:30 Rybia nocka - program przyrodniczy TVN 7 05:40 Maraton Uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 06:10 Telesklep 07:10 Maraton Uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 07:40 Nie ma sprawy - serial obyczajowy odc. 8/39 USA 2000 08:40 Gorzka zemsta - telenowela obyczajowy odc. 122/188 reż. Rodrigo Triana, Kolumbia 2003 09:35 Klinika Berlin Centrum - serial obyczajowy odc. 30/39 reż. Udo Witte, Niemcy 2000 10:35 Kobra: Oddział specjalny - serial sensacyjny Niemcy 1996 11:40 Wyścig po kasę - teleturniej interaktywny 12:35 Telesklep 13:55 Gorzka zemsta - telenowela obyczajowy odc. 123/188 reż. Rodrigo Triana, Kolumbia 2003 14:55 Maraton Uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 15:25 Maraton Uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 15:55 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy odc. 20/25 USA 1994 16:25 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy odc. 68/145 USA 1993 17:00 Klinika Berlin Centrum - serial obyczajowy odc. 31/39 reż. Udo Witte, Niemcy 2000 18:05 Kobra: Oddział specjalny - serial sensacyjny Niemcy 1996 19:05 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy odc. 21/25 USA 1994 19:35 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy odc. 69/145 USA 1993 20:10 Stopień ryzyka - film sensacyjny reż. Hugh Johnson, wyk. Cuba Gooding Jr., Skeet Ulrich, Peter Firth, David Paymer USA 1999 22:15 Nie z tego świata - serial SF odc. 14/22 USA 2005 23:15 Jade - film sensacyjny reż. William Friedkin, wyk. David Caruso, Linda Fiorentino, Chazz Palminteri, Richard Crenna, Michael Biehn, Donna Murphy, Ken King USA 1996 01:25 Wyścig po kasę - teleturniej interaktywny Polsat Sport 07:00 Puchar Ekstraklasy: Jagiellonia Białystok - Korona Kielce 09:10 Puchar Ekstraklasy: Wisła Kraków - GKS Bełchatów 11:20 Puchar UEFA: Everton FC - FC Zenit St. Petersburg 13:30 Puchar UEFA: FC Nürnberg - AZ Alkmaar (skrót) 14:30 na żywo MŚ w piłce ręcznej kobiet: mecz II rundy 16:20 PLS: Resovia Rzeszów - AZS Olsztyn 18:30 na żywo MŚ w piłce ręcznej kobiet: mecz II rundy 20:00 Futbol Mundial 20:30 na żywo MŚ w piłce ręcznej kobiet: mecz II rundy 22:45 Puchar UEFA: RSC Anderlecht - Tottenham Hotspur FC (kick off 20.45 live PSE) TVN 24 05:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 05:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:50 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 17:10 Prosto z Polski - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 18:30 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 20:20 Polska i świat 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:45 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:02 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 00:30 Skrót informacji 00:32 Supermeteo 00:40 Firma - magazyn 01:00 Dzień po dniu - magazyn publicystyczny 01:40 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 01:55 Serwis sportowy 02:00 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 02:50 Supermeteo 03:00 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 03:50 Serwis sportowy 04:00 Firma - magazyn 04:20 Supermeteo 04:30 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 05:20 Serwis sportowy TVN Turbo 06:00 Mechanik - magazyn 06:30 Wypadek - przypadek - magazyn 07:00 Telezakupy 08:00 De Lux 8 minut - wielki świat luksusowych samochodów 08:15 Fotomania - jak fotografować - magazyn 08:30 Powietrzny patrol - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Na każdą kieszeń - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09:30 Gadżet Lab - magazyn 10:00 USA S.W.A.T. 10:30 Turbo kamera - magazyn 10:55 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 11:25 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12:20 Szkoła Auto 2 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12:35 Telezakupy 13:05 Zakup kontrolowany 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:00 Wypadek - przypadek - magazyn 14:30 Turbo kamera - magazyn 14:55 Cięcie, gięcie - magazyn 15:25 USA S.W.A.T. 15:50 Powietrzny patrol - serial dokumentalny 16:20 Szkoła Auto 2 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 16:35 Gadżet Lab - magazyn 17:00 Wędkarstwo - męskie hobby - magazyn 17:30 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 17:45 Łowcy głów - program rozrywkowy odc. 2/15 18:15 Test 300 - magazyn 18:45 Mechanik - magazyn 19:15 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 19:45 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 20:00 Cięcie, gięcie - magazyn 20:30 28 sekund - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2007 21:00 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 21:15 Wypadek - przypadek - magazyn 21:45 USA S.W.A.T. 22:15 Powietrzny patrol - serial dokumentalny 22:45 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 23:00 Na każdą kieszeń - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23:30 Turbo kamera - magazyn 00:00 Turbo Erotyk - magazyn erotyczny 00:30 Telezakupy 01:30 Mechanik - magazyn 02:00 Cięcie, gięcie - magazyn 02:30 Test 300 - magazyn 03:00 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 04:00 Zakup kontrolowany 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny TV Puls 06:00 Telezakupy 07:00 Wdowa w bieli - telenowela odc. 129 reż. Leonardo Galavis, Luis Manzo, USA 2006 08:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta - telenowela odc. 28 reż. Mauricio Cruz, Agustín Restrepo, Kolumbia 2005 09:00 Po prostu miłość - telenowela odc. 28 reż. Heriberto López de Anda, Alejandro Hugo Moser, USA/Argentyna 2005 10:00 Męczennik miłości - film dokumentalny reż. Tomasz Wojciechowski, wyk. Polska 2007 11:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial komediowy odc. 56 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 11:30 Puls kultury - magazyn kulturalny 12:00 Bianka - droga do szczęścia - telenowela odc. 217 reż. Tanja Roitzheim, Jurij Neumann, Niemcy 2004 13:00 Desperacja - dramat historyczny reż. Zbigniew Kuźmiński, wyk. Maria Mielnikow-Krawczyk, Krzysztof Ibisz, Janusz Zakrzeński, Leszek Zdybał Polska 1988 15:00 Wdowa w bieli - telenowela odc. 130 reż. Leonardo Galavis, Luis Manzo, USA 2006 16:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta - telenowela odc. 29 reż. Mauricio Cruz, Agustín Restrepo, Kolumbia 2005 17:00 Po prostu miłość - telenowela odc. 29 reż. Heriberto López de Anda, Alejandro Hugo Moser, USA/Argentyna 2005 18:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial komediowy odc. 57 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 18:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial komediowy odc. 58 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 19:00 Tylko Ty - teleturniej 19:30 Puls raport - program informacyjny 20:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? - teleturniej 21:00 Najgorszy polski kierowca - program rozrywkowy odc. 6 22:00 Puls raport - program informacyjny 22:35 Tylko Ty - teleturniej 23:05 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial komediowy odc. 57 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 23:35 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial komediowy odc. 58 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 00:05 Desperacja - dramat historyczny reż. Zbigniew Kuźmiński, wyk. Maria Mielnikow-Krawczyk, Krzysztof Ibisz, Janusz Zakrzeński, Leszek Zdybał Polska 1988 02:00 Puls raport - program informacyjny 02:30 Puls kultury - magazyn kulturalny 03:00 Temat numer 1 - program publicystyczny 03:30 Reporterzy - magazyn reporterów 04:00 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 04:30 Bianka - droga do szczęścia - telenowela odc. 217 reż. Tanja Roitzheim, Jurij Neumann, Niemcy 2004 05:30 Puls kultury - magazyn kulturalny Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 07:30 Kuchenna jazda - kulinarne reality show odc. 8 08:00 Zabawa w gotowanie: Szybkie ciasto - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 08:10 Julie gotuje - magazyn kulinarny odc. 134 08:15 Telesprzedaż 08:45 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 09:15 Delia na zimę: Wracamy do wypieków - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 ost. 09:45 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 23 10:15 Na słodko 3: Groszki czekoladowe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 25 10:40 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Paella doskonała - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 11:05 Dania w pół godziny: Obiad dla mężczyzny - magazyn kulinarny odc. 36 11:30 Telesprzedaż 12:05 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 12:35 Zabawa w gotowanie: Szybkie ciasto - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 12:45 Telesprzedaż 13:20 Gotuj z Kuroniem: Karkówka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 13:45 Martha 2: Jaime Pressley - talk show odc. 68 14:30 Julie gotuje - magazyn kulinarny odc. 134 14:35 Dania w pół godziny: Wieczór filmowy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 37 15:00 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 23 15:25 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Pizza doskonała - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 15:50 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 24 16:20 Na słodko 3: Owoce cytrusowe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 26 16:45 Julie gotuje - magazyn kulinarny odc. 134 16:50 Delia na zimę: Rozgrzewka przed zimą - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 17:25 Surfing po menu 4: Rejon Jezior Południowych - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4/8 17:55 Sobota w kuchni: Rick Stain i Rachel Allen - magazyn kulinarny odc. 42 18:25 Jamie w domu 2: Szparagi - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 19:00 Julie gotuje - magazyn kulinarny odc. 134 19:05 Martha 2: Kenny Rogers - talk show odc. 69 19:50 Zabawa w gotowanie: Zielony groszek - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 20:00 Szef kuchni!: A czas płynie... - serial komediowy odc. 8 20:30 Ken Hom i kuchnia chińska: Ryż - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 21:00 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Szaszłyki z grilla: Hubert Urbański - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 21:30 Surfing po menu 4: Marlborough - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3/8 22:00 Restauracja Jamiego - Australia - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 22:55 Moja restauracja górą 2 - reality show odc. 14 23:45 Sobota w kuchni: Ed Baines i Mathew Drennan - magazyn kulinarny odc. 41 00:15 Jamie w domu 2: Rabarbar - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 00:45 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Pizza doskonała - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 01:20 Gotuj z Kuroniem: Karkówka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 01:50 Słodki drań 2: W rytmach reggae - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 02:20 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 23 02:45 Para w kuchni: Mule - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 03:15 Dania w pół godziny: Wieczór filmowy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 37 03:40 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Pizza doskonała - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 04:05 Gotuj z Kuroniem: Karkówka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 04:30 Słodki drań: Wariacje z jabłkiem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 Canal + 07:05 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 07:15 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:20 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:30 Simpsonowie V - serial animowany odc. 12 USA 1989 08:00 Wielkie czasopisma - film dokumentalny odc. 2/3 reż. Irene Angelico, Abbey Neidik, wyk. Kanada 2006 08:55 Pianiści - Jak zagrać Chopina - film dokumentalny reż. Tomasz Magierski, wyk. USA 2006 10:35 Królową być - komedia reż. Valérie Lemercier, wyk. Valérie Lemercier, Lambert Wilson, Catherine Deneuve, Michel Aumont Francja 2005 12:25 Hawaje, Oslo - dramat obyczajowy reż. Erik Poppe, wyk. Trond Espen Seim, Jan Gunnar Roise, Aksel Hennie, Petronelle Barker Norwegia 2004 14:35 Deszczowy lipiec - film obyczajowy reż. Leonard Buczkowski, wyk. Ryszard Barycz, Andrzej Szczepkowski, Barbara Krafftówna, Jan Kurnakowicz Polska 1957 16:15 Prawdziwa historia - dramat przygodowy reż. Roger Donaldson, wyk. Anthony Hopkins, Aaron Murphy, Iain Rea, Tessa Mitchell USA/Nowa Zelandia 2005 18:25 Czwarta wojna - dramat sensacyjny reż. John Frankenheimer, wyk. Roy Scheider, Jürgen Prochnow, Harry Dean Stanton, Tim Reid, Lara Harris, Dale Dye, Bill MacDonald USA 1989 20:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:10 Simpsonowie V - serial animowany odc. 13 USA 1989 20:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:50 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 21:00 Premiera Przez 24 godziny V - serial sensacyjny odc. 7 USA 2004 21:55 Premiera Cztery poziomo - serial komediowy odc. 1/12 reż. Konrad Niewolski, Polska 2007 22:30 Intryga rodzinna - komedia sensacyjna reż. Alfred Hitchcock, wyk. Barbara Harris, Bruce Dern, Karen Black, William Devane USA 1976 00:35 Clerks - Sprzedawcy 2 - komedia reż. Kevin Smith, wyk. Brian O'Halloran, Jeff Anderson, Rosario Dawson, Jason Mewes USA 2006 02:10 Miłuj sąsiadkę swoją - thriller reż. Paul Schneider, wyk. Alexandra Paul, Shannon Lawson, Gary Hudson, Ksenia Solo Kanada 2006 03:40 Masz na imię Justine - dramat obyczajowy reż. Franco de Pena, wyk. Anna Cieślak, Arno Frisch, Rafał Maćkowiak, Mathieu Carriere Polska/Luksemburg 2005 Canal + Film 08:30 Ciało za milion - komediodramat reż. Mark Mylod, wyk. Robin Williams, Frank Adamson, W. Earl Brown, Eric Epstein USA 2005 10:20 Młody Frankenstein - komedia reż. Mel Brooks, wyk. Gene Wilder, Marty Feldman, Teri Garr, Madeline Kahn USA 1974 12:10 Simpsonowie V - serial animowany odc. 12 USA 1989 12:35 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 12:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 13:00 Życie na niby - film obyczajowy reż. William Ryan, wyk. William Sadler, Alessandro Nivola, Bruce Norris, Karen Sillas USA 1998 14:40 Firma - CIA - miniserial sensacyjny odc. 1/3 reż. Mikael Salomon, USA 2007 16:15 Deser Hawaiki - film krótkometrażowy 16:30 Tort ze śniegu - dramat obyczajowy reż. Marc Evans, wyk. Alan Rickman, Sigourney Weaver, Carrie-Anne Moss, Emily Hampshire Wlk. Brytania/Kanada 2006 18:20 Dolina światła - dramat obyczajowy reż. Brent Shields, wyk. Chris Klein, Gretchen Mol, Jay O. Sanders, Robert Prosky USA 2007 20:00 Wymyślona przyjaciółka - thriller reż. William Fruet, wyk. Kurt Evans, Dina Meyer, Nicole Munoz, Rick Ravanello Kanada 2006 21:30 John Tucker musi odejść - komedia romantyczna reż. Betty Thomas, wyk. Jesse Metcalfe, Brittany Snow, Ashanti, Sophia Bush USA 2006 23:00 Przez 24 godziny 5 - serial sensacyjny odc. 7 USA 2004 23:45 South Park X - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 14 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 00:40 Dzikie plemię - dramat obyczajowy reż. Griffin Dunne, wyk. Diane Lane, Anton Yelchin, Donald Sutherland, Chris Evans USA/Kanada 2005 02:30 2046 - dramat psychologiczny reż. Wong Kar-Wai, Kar Wai Wong, wyk. Tony Leung Chiu Wai, Takuya Kimura, Li Gong, Faye Wong Hongkong/Chiny/Francja/Niemcy 2004 04:35 Czas, który pozostał - dramat obyczajowy reż. François Ozon, wyk. Melvil Poupaud, Jeanne Moreau, Valeria Bruni Tedeschi, Daniel Duval Francja 2005 Canal + Sport 06:30 Moto+ - magazyn sportowy 07:00 Piłka nożna Ligue 1 - magazyn ligi francuskiej 07:30 Piłka nożna Premiership - magazyn ligi angielskiej 08:00 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Mecz Inter Mediolan - Lazio Rzym 10:00 Piłka nożna Liga francuska: Mecz Le Mans - AS Nancy 12:00 Czempioni w Plusie: Jacek Czachor - magazyn sportowy 13:00 Piłka nożna Ligue 1 - magazyn ligi francuskiej 13:30 Piłka nożna Premiership - magazyn ligi angielskiej 14:00 Koszykówka Euroliga mężczyzn: Mecz Efes Pilsen Stambuł - Unicaja Malaga 16:00 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Mecz Inter Mediolan - Lazio Rzym 18:00 Piłka nożna Serie A - magazyn ligi włoskiej 18:30 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 19:00 Technika w przyrodzie - film dokumentalny odc. 1 reż. Steve Nicholls, Alfred Vendl, wyk. Austria 2006 20:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn NBA Action - magazyn sportowy 20:40 Koszykówka Euroliga mężczyzn: Mecz Union Olimpija Ljubljana - Prokom Trefl Sopot 22:45 Koszykówka Euroliga mężczyzn: Mecz Panathinaikos Ateny - Real Madryt 00:45 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Górnik Zabrze - Wisła Kraków 03:15 Piłka nożna Liga+Extra - magazyn ligi polskiej 05:00 Piłka nożna Liga francuska: Mecz Le Mans - AS Nancy HBO 06:00 Drugie wcielenie - komedia reż. Joey Travolta, wyk. Lee Majors, Derek Hamilton, Barry Corbin, Reginald VelJohnson USA 2002 07:35 Kozaczki z pieprzykiem - komedia reż. Julian Jarrold, wyk. Joel Edgerton, Chiwetel Ejiofor, Sarah-Jane Potts, Nick Frost USA 2005 09:25 Casanova - komedia romantyczna reż. Lasse Hallström, wyk. Heath Ledger, Sienna Miller, Jeremy Irons, Oliver Platt USA 2005 11:15 Nagroda AFI: Al Pacino - magazyn filmowy 12:50 Wszystko jest iluminacją - komediodramat reż. Liev Schreiber, wyk. Elijah Wood, Eugene Hutz, Boris Leskin, Jana Hrabetova USA 2005 14:35 Happy wkręt - film animowany reż. Yvette Kaplan, Paul Bolger, wyk. USA/Niemcy 2007 16:05 Rekin i Lava - film przygodowy reż. Robert Rodriguez, wyk. Taylor Lautner, Taylor Dooley, Cayden Boyd, George Lopez USA 2005 17:35 Harry Potter i Czara Ognia - film przygodowy reż. Mike Newell, wyk. Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint, Emma Watson, Robbie Coltrane USA 2005 20:10 Premiera Dzień wagarowicza - komedia reż. Nick Weiss, wyk. Texas Battle, Earl Billings, Larry Miller, Gary Lundy USA 2007 21:40 Przygoda na Antarktydzie - film przygodowy reż. Frank Marshall, wyk. Paul Walker, Bruce Greenwood, Jason Biggs, Moon Bloodgood USA 2006 23:35 Prawie najlepszy - komedia reż. Eric Weber, wyk. Joe Pantoliano, Boyd Gaines, Peter Gerety, Bronson Pinchot USA 2004 01:05 Dzień wagarowicza - komedia reż. Nick Weiss, wyk. Texas Battle, Earl Billings, Larry Miller, Gary Lundy USA 2007 02:30 Przygoda na Antarktydzie - film przygodowy reż. Frank Marshall, wyk. Paul Walker, Bruce Greenwood, Jason Biggs, Moon Bloodgood USA 2006 04:30 Prawie najlepszy - komedia reż. Eric Weber, wyk. Joe Pantoliano, Boyd Gaines, Peter Gerety, Bronson Pinchot USA 2004 HBO 2 06:00 Dishdogz - film przygodowy reż. Mikey Hilb, wyk. Marshall Allman, Jane Brucker, John Cantwell, Francis Capra USA 2005 07:30 Różowa Pantera - komedia sensacyjna reż. Shawn Levy, wyk. Steve Martin, Kevin Kline, Beyoncé Knowles, Jean Reno USA 2006 09:00 Grzanie ławy - komedia reż. Dennis Dugan, wyk. Rob Schneider, David Spade, Jon Heder, Jon Lovitz USA 2006 10:25 Trzy siostry - dramat obyczajowy reż. Arthur Allan Seidelman, wyk. Elizabeth Banks, Maria Bello, Erika Christensen, Steven Culp USA 2005 12:20 Gnijąca panna młoda Tima Burtona - film animowany dla dorosłych reż. Tim Burton, Mike Johnson, wyk. Wlk. Brytania 2005 13:35 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 14:05 Droga sławy - dramat obyczajowy reż. James Gartner, wyk. Josh Lucas, Derek Luke, Austin Nichols, Jon Voight USA 2006 16:00 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 16:25 Dzikie koty - komedia reż. Michael Ritchie, wyk. Goldie Hawn, Swoosie Kurtz, Robyn Lively, Wesley Snipes USA 1986 18:10 Mały miś polarny 2: Tajemnicza wyspa - film animowany reż. Piet de Rycker, Thilo Rothkirch, wyk. Maximilian Artajo, Céline Vogt, Leander Wolf, Anke Engelke Niemcy 2005 19:30 Mały Manhattan - komedia romantyczna reż. Mark Levin, wyk. Josh Hutcherson, Charlie Ray, Bradley Whitford, Cynthia Nixon USA 2005 21:00 V jak Vendetta - dramat sensacyjny reż. James McTeigue, wyk. Natalie Portman, Hugo Weaving, Stephen Rea, Stephen Fry USA/Niemcy 2005 23:10 Rzym 2 - serial historyczny odc. 6 reż. Tim Van Patten, USA/Wlk. Brytania 2007 00:10 Oszukać przeznaczenie 3 - horror reż. James Wong, wyk. Mary Elizabeth Winstead, Ryan Merriman, Kris Lemche, Alexz Johnson USA/Niemcy 2006 01:40 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 02:05 Kung Fu szał - komedia sensacyjna reż. Stephen Chow, wyk. Stephen Chow, Xiaogang Feng, Wah Yuen, Zhi Hua Dong Chiny/Hongkong 2004 03:45 V jak Vendetta - dramat sensacyjny reż. James McTeigue, wyk. Natalie Portman, Hugo Weaving, Stephen Rea, Stephen Fry USA/Niemcy 2005 HBO Comedy 10:00 Najgorszy tydzień w moim życiu - serial komediowy odc. 2 Wlk. Brytania 2004 10:30 Witamy w Szwajcarii - komedia reż. Léa Fazer, wyk. Vincent Perez, Emmanuelle Devos, Denis Podalydes, Walo Lüönd Francja/Szwajcaria 2004 12:15 Tajniak z klasą - komedia sensacyjna reż. Marcos Siega, wyk. Nick Cannon, Adrian Young, Art Bonilla, Bart McCarthy USA 2005 13:50 Prosto z zoo do Afryki - komedia przygodowa reż. Johan Nijenhuis, wyk. Juliette van Ardenne, Vivienne van den Assem, Nicolette van Dam, Ewout Genemans Holandia 2005 15:20 Witamy w Szwajcarii - komedia reż. Léa Fazer, wyk. Vincent Perez, Emmanuelle Devos, Denis Podalydes, Walo Lüönd Francja/Szwajcaria 2004 17:05 Tajniak z klasą - komedia sensacyjna reż. Marcos Siega, wyk. Nick Cannon, Adrian Young, Art Bonilla, Bart McCarthy USA 2005 18:35 Prosto z zoo do Afryki - komedia przygodowa reż. Johan Nijenhuis, wyk. Juliette van Ardenne, Vivienne van den Assem, Nicolette van Dam, Ewout Genemans Holandia 2005 20:00 Najgorszy tydzień w moim życiu - serial komediowy odc. 3 Wlk. Brytania 2004 20:30 Premiera Układ stulecia - komedia reż. William Friedkin, wyk. Chevy Chase, Sigourney Weaver, Gregory Hines, Vince Edwards USA 1983 22:20 Lazurowy dynamit - komedia reż. Carl Prechezer, wyk. Sean Pertwee, Catherine Zeta-Jones, Steven MacKintosh, Ewan McGregor Wlk. Brytania 1995 00:00 Lucky Louie - serial komediowy odc. 5 reż. Andrew D. Weyman, USA 2006 00:25 Biedni arystokraci - komedia reż. Charlotte de Turckheim, wyk. Jacques Weber, Charlotte de Turckheim, Vincent Desagnat, Catherine Jacob Francja 2006 01:45 Niespełnione pragnienia - komedia romantyczna reż. Billy Kent, wyk. Parker Posey, Danny DeVito, Winter Ave Zoli, Miranda Bailey USA 2006 Cinemax 06:00 Poławiacz pereł - dramat obyczajowy reż. Sidney King, wyk. Joey Honsa, Amy Jean Johnson, Maddie Abshire, Brian Boland USA 2004 07:35 Pierwszy kochanek mojej żony - komedia obyczajowa reż. Hans Ake Gabrielsson, wyk. Marika Lagercrantz, Mikael Samuelson, Philip Zandén, Sissela Kyle Szwecja 2006 09:15 Dotyk miłości - dramat obyczajowy reż. Irwin Winkler, wyk. Val Kilmer, Mira Sorvino, Kelly McGillis, Steven Weber USA 1999 11:25 Tancerki hula - komediodramat reż. Sang-il Lee, wyk. Yasuko Matsuyuki, Etsushi Toyokawa, Yu Aoi, Shizuyo Yamazaki Japonia 2006 13:20 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Dziewczyny z charakterem - magazyn filmowy 13:45 Beksa - komedia muzyczna reż. John Waters, wyk. Johnny Depp, Amy Locane, Susan Tyrrell, Iggy Pop USA 1990 15:15 Horrorbus - horror reż. Pieter Kuijpers, wyk. Serge Price, Jim van der Panne, Lisa Smit, Willem Nijholt Holandia 2005 16:55 Poławiacz pereł - dramat obyczajowy reż. Sidney King, wyk. Joey Honsa, Amy Jean Johnson, Maddie Abshire, Brian Boland USA 2004 18:30 Niebieski metalik - komediodramat reż. Dan Verete, wyk. Avi Kushnir, Moshe Ivgy, Ulrich Matschoss, Rolf Nagel Kanada/Niemcy/Izrael 2004 20:00 Najlepsze z najlepszych Złoto dla naiwnych - komedia przygodowa reż. Ron Underwood, wyk. Billy Crystal, Jack Palance, Daniel Stern, Jon Lovitz USA 1991 22:00 Barwy - dramat kryminalny reż. Dennis Hopper, wyk. Robert Duvall, Sean Penn, Maria Conchita Alonso, Randy Brooks USA 1988 23:55 Historie zagubionych dusz - dramat obyczajowy reż. Deborra-Lee Furness, William Garcia, wyk. William Ash, Nicholas Audsley, Paul Bettany, Tilly Blackwood Argentyna/Australia/Wlk. Brytania/USA 2005 01:25 Mistrzowie horroru - serial grozy odc. 3 reż. Don Coscarelli, Kanada/USA 2005 02:30 Gangster - film kryminalny reż. Bill Duke, wyk. Andy Garcia, Laurence Fishburne, Tim Roth, Vanessa Williams USA 1997 04:35 Hotel Erotica - serial erotyczny odc. 8 reż. Gary Dean Orona, USA 2004 Cinemax 2 06:00 Wielki Gatsby - melodramat reż. Robert Markowitz, wyk. Toby Stephens, Mira Sorvino, Paul Rudd, Martin Donovan USA/ Wlk. Brytania 2000 08:20 Tak daleko, tak blisko - dramat obyczajowy reż. Seyyed Reza Mir-Karimi, wyk. Masoud Rayegany, Afsin Hashemi, Elham Hamidi Iran 2005 10:20 Legalna blondynka - komedia reż. Robert Luketic, wyk. Reese Witherspoon, Luke Wilson, Selma Blair, Matthew Davis USA 2001 11:55 Przełomowy czwartek - dramat obyczajowy reż. Arild Ostin Ommundsen, wyk. Vegar Hoel, Silje Salomonsen, Andreas Cappelen, Kim Bodnia Norwegia 2004 13:35 Rytm życia - dramat obyczajowy reż. Patrick Hogan, wyk. Phillip Vaden, Marnette Patterson, Julie Hagerty, Stephen Tobolowsky USA 2006 15:25 Pieśń Carli - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ken Loach, wyk. Robert Carlyle, Scott Glenn, Oyanka Cabezas Hiszpania/Niemcy/Wielka Brytania 1996 17:35 Wielki Gatsby - melodramat reż. Robert Markowitz, wyk. Toby Stephens, Mira Sorvino, Paul Rudd, Martin Donovan USA/ Wlk. Brytania 2000 20:00 Pierwszy kochanek mojej żony - komedia obyczajowa reż. Hans Ake Gabrielsson, wyk. Marika Lagercrantz, Mikael Samuelson, Philip Zandén, Sissela Kyle Szwecja 2006 21:35 W blasku Hollywood: Tom Hanks - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Tancerki hula - komediodramat reż. Sang-il Lee, wyk. Yasuko Matsuyuki, Etsushi Toyokawa, Yu Aoi, Shizuyo Yamazaki Japonia 2006 23:55 Blues Brothers - komedia sensacyjna reż. John Landis, wyk. John Belushi, Dan Aykroyd, James Brown, Cab Calloway, Ray Charles, Aretha Franklin, Steve Cropper USA 1980 02:05 Uciekający pociąg - film sensacyjny reż. Andriej Konczałowski, wyk. Jon Voight, Eric Roberts, Rebecca DeMornay, John P. Ryan USA 1985 03:55 U progu dorosłości - dramat obyczajowy reż. Michael Cuesta, wyk. Conor Donovan, Jesse Camacho, Zoe Weizenbaum, Jeremy Renner USA 2005 05:30 Kawa z gwiazdami 2: Amy Pascal, Michael Lynton - magazyn filmowy Ale kino! 08:00 Historia kina: Chiny. Płeć w chińskim kinie - film dokumentalny 09:30 Zwierzenia - dramat psychologiczny reż. Liv Ullmann, wyk. Pernilla August, Max Von Sydow, Thomas Hanzon, Samuel Fröler Szwecja 1996 11:45 Ściana Czarownic - film obyczajowy reż. Paweł Komorowski, wyk. Zbigniew Dobrzyński, Iga Cembrzyńska, Marta Lipińska, Irena Orska Polska 1967 13:25 Goście - dramat obyczajowy reż. Richard Franklin, wyk. Radha Mitchell, Susannah York, Ray Barrett, Dominic Purcell Australia 2003 15:10 Głosy - film psychologiczny reż. Janusz Kijowski, wyk. Ewa Dałkowska, Krzysztof Zaleski, Edmund Fetting, Piotr Fronczewski Polska 1982 17:00 Historia kina: Nowa Zelandia - film dokumentalny 18:05 Błękitny anioł - dramat psychologiczny reż. Joseph von Sternberg, wyk. Emil Jannings, Marlene Dietrich, Rosa Valetti, Hans Albers Niemcy 1930 20:00 ale świat! Krzyk mrówek - dramat obyczajowy reż. Mohsen Makhmalbaf, wyk. Mamhoud Chokrollahi, Mahnour Shadzi, Karl Maass, Tenzin Chogyal Iran/Francja 2006 21:40 Poirot: Król trefl - serial kryminalny reż. Edward Bennett, Wlk. Brytania 1989 22:40 Poirot: Sen - serial kryminalny reż. Edward Bennett, Wlk. Brytania 1989 23:40 Seks na ekranie: Seks i nieme kino - serial dokumentalny reż. Frank Martin, USA 1996 00:50 Pustka - dramat obyczajowy reż. Nicholas Ray, wyk. Humphrey Bogart, Gloria Grahame, Frank Lovejoy, Carl Benton Reid USA 1950 02:15 Niebezpieczna gra - dramat psychologiczny reż. Abel Ferrara, wyk. Harvey Keitel, Madonna, Nancy Ferrara, Reilly Murphy USA 1993 Kino Polska 06:00 Seans. Poprawka z historii 06:05 Seans. Poprawka z historii Na odsiecz Wiedniowi - film historyczny reż. Lucyna Smolińska, Mieczysław Sroka, wyk. Jerzy Bińczycki, Anna Dymna, Jerzy Kamas, Emil Karewicz Polska/Austria 1983 07:45 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60. 07:50 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60. PKF 50A/62. 08:05 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60. PKF 49B/69. 08:20 Seans w Iluzjonie 08:25 Seans w Iluzjonie Kronika PAT 08:50 Seans w Iluzjonie Płomienne serca - film obyczajowy reż. Romuald Gantkowski, wyk. Elżbieta Barszczewska, Paweł Owerłło, Helena Zahorska, Halina Kamińska Polska 1937 10:20 Seans w Iluzjonie 10:25 Seans w Iluzjonie Lalka - dramat obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Jerzy Has, wyk. Beata Tyszkiewicz, Mariusz Dmochowski, Andrzej Łapicki, Jan Kreczmar Polska 1968 13:10 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 13:15 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje ...Jestem przeciw - dramat obyczajowy reż. Andrzej Trzos-Rastawiecki, wyk. Daniel Olbrychski, Ewa Dałkowska, Rafał Wieczyński, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz Polska 1985 14:50 W obiektywie 15:00 W obiektywie Wypowiedź 15:20 W obiektywie Pismak - film psychologiczny reż. Wojciech Jerzy Has, wyk. Wojciech Wysocki, Zdzisław Wardejn, Jan Peszek, Gustaw Holoubek Polska 1984 17:25 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 17:30 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Płomienie - dramat psychologiczny reż. Ryszard Czekała, wyk. Henryk Hunko, Józef Duriasz, Ryszarda Hanin, Alicja Jachiewicz Polska 1978 19:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Warunki, można powiedzieć, prawie doskonałe - film dokumentalny reż. Krzysztof Jasiński, wyk. Polska 1981 19:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70. 19:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70. PKF 49A/72. 19:45 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70. PKF 49A/78. 20:10 Seans. Poprawka z historii 20:30 Seans. Poprawka z historii Ostatni etap - dramat wojenny reż. Wanda Jakubowska, wyk. Wanda Bartówna, Antonina Górecka, Barbara Drapińska, Barbara Fijewska Polska 1947 22:30 Seans. Poprawka z historii Sprawa rotmistrza Pileckiego - film dokumentalny reż. Maria Wiślicka, wyk. Polska 1991 23:00 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70. 23:05 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70. PKF 49A/72. 23:15 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 70. PKF 49A/78. 23:35 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 23:40 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Doktor Ewa: Cena lekcji - serial obyczajowy odc. 2 reż. Henryk Kluba, Polska 1971 00:35 Seans. Poprawka z historii 00:40 Seans. Poprawka z historii Przyłbice i kaptury: Na tropie zdrady - serial przygodowy odc. 2/9 reż. Marek Piestrak, Polska 1985 01:55 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 02:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje ...Jestem przeciw - dramat obyczajowy reż. Andrzej Trzos-Rastawiecki, wyk. Daniel Olbrychski, Ewa Dałkowska, Rafał Wieczyński, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz Polska 1985 03:25 W obiektywie 03:30 W obiektywie Wypowiedź 03:40 W obiektywie Pismak - film psychologiczny reż. Wojciech Jerzy Has, wyk. Wojciech Wysocki, Zdzisław Wardejn, Jan Peszek, Gustaw Holoubek Polska 1984 Hallmark Channel 06:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 20 USA 1998 07:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 21 USA 1998 08:00 Na jeden wieczór - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ernest R. Dickerson, wyk. Raven-Symoné, Daina Gozan, Aisha Tyler, Caroline Jahna USA 2006 10:00 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 26 USA 1999 11:00 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy odc. 69 reż. Chris Martin Jones, Australia 2004 12:00 Zbyt bogata: Tajemne życie Doris Duke - dramat obyczajowy odc. 1/2 reż. John Erman, wyk. Lindsay Frost, Lauren Bacall, Richard Chamberlain, Joe Don Baker USA 1999 14:00 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 26 USA 1999 15:00 Na jeden wieczór - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ernest R. Dickerson, wyk. Raven-Symoné, Daina Gozan, Aisha Tyler, Caroline Jahna USA 2006 17:00 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy odc. 70 reż. Chris Martin Jones, Australia 2004 18:00 Ukochana z sąsiedztwa - komedia reż. Armand Mastroianni, wyk. Crystal Allen, Bruce Boxleitner, Brigid Brannagh, Greg Cromer USA 2006 20:00 Córki McLeoda - serial obyczajowy odc. 194 reż. Chris Martin Jones, Australia 2004 21:00 Zagadkowe opowieści - serial grozy odc. 5 reż. Jennifer Kent, Australia 2005 21:30 Zagadkowe opowieści - serial grozy odc. 11 reż. Jennifer Kent, Australia 2005 22:00 Dotyk zła - serial kryminalny odc. 10 reż. Michael Robison, USA 2004 23:00 Dotyk zła - serial kryminalny odc. 11 reż. Michael Robison, USA 2004 00:00 Zagadkowe opowieści - serial grozy odc. 5 reż. Jennifer Kent, Australia 2005 00:30 Zagadkowe opowieści - serial grozy odc. 11 reż. Jennifer Kent, Australia 2005 01:00 Dotyk zła - serial kryminalny odc. 10 reż. Michael Robison, USA 2004 02:00 Zbyt bogata: Tajemne życie Doris Duke - dramat obyczajowy odc. 1/2 reż. John Erman, wyk. Lindsay Frost, Lauren Bacall, Richard Chamberlain, Joe Don Baker USA 1999 04:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 20 USA 1998 05:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 21 USA 1998 Comedy Central 06:00 Cybill - serial odc. 211 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 06:30 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 317 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 07:00 Złotka - serial odc. 104 07:25 Frasier - serial odc. 618 USA 1999 07:50 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1745 08:15 Roseanne - serial odc. 119 USA 1988 08:45 Zdrówko! - serial odc. 221 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 09:10 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 226 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:35 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 227 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:00 Po dyżurze - serial odc. 101 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 10:25 Po dyżurze - serial odc. 102 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 10:50 Po dyżurze - serial odc. 103 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 11:15 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 117 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 11:45 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 118 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:15 Cybill - serial odc. 212 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 12:35 Cybill - serial odc. 213 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 13:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 424 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 13:30 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 425 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 14:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 228 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 301 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:50 Roseanne - serial odc. 119 USA 1988 15:20 Frasier - serial odc. 619 USA 1999 15:50 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1746 16:15 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 121 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 16:45 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 122 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 17:10 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 319 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 17:35 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 501 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 502 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:30 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 302 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 303 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:25 Cybill - serial odc. 214 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 19:55 Cybill - serial odc. 215 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 20:20 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 219 USA 2001 20:45 Bogaci bankruci - serial odc. 118 reż. Lee Shallat Chemel, Joe Russo, USA 2003 21:10 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 419 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 21:35 Głowa rodziny - serial odc. 305 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 22:00 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial odc. 314 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 22:25 Posterunek w Reno - serial odc. 310 reż. Ben Garant, USA 2007 22:50 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 405 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 23:15 South Park - serial animowany odc. 405 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 23:40 Było sobie porno - program rozrywkowy odc. 108 00:05 The Daily Show - dziennik niecodziennych wiadomości 00:35 Hu, jak humor - program rozrywkowy odc. 108 01:30 Głowa rodziny - serial odc. 303 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 02:00 Głowa rodziny - serial odc. 304 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 02:30 Głowa rodziny - serial odc. 305 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 03:00 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 404 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 03:30 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1746 04:00 Złotka - serial odc. 104 04:30 Frasier - serial odc. 619 USA 1999 05:00 Roseanne - serial odc. 119 USA 1988 05:30 Zdrówko! - serial odc. 221 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 AXN 06:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 6 - serial kryminalny odc. 6 USA 1998 07:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 72 Australia 2001 08:00 Skazani za niewinność - serial kryminalny odc. 7 USA 2006 09:00 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 18 USA 2003 10:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 6 - serial kryminalny odc. 6 USA 1998 11:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 4 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 12:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 72 Australia 2001 13:00 Skazani za niewinność - serial kryminalny odc. 7 USA 2006 14:00 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 18 USA 2003 15:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 6 - serial kryminalny odc. 7 USA 1998 16:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 73 Australia 2001 17:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 5 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 18:00 Dr House - serial obyczajowy odc. 3 reż. Bryan Singer, USA 2004 19:00 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 19 USA 2003 20:05 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku - serial kryminalny odc. 12 USA 2004 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku - serial kryminalny odc. 3 USA 2004 22:00 Dr House - serial obyczajowy odc. 4 reż. Bryan Singer, USA 2004 23:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - serial kryminalny odc. 21 USA/Kanada 2002 00:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - serial kryminalny odc. 22 USA/Kanada 2002 01:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku - serial kryminalny odc. 4 USA 2004 01:55 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku - serial kryminalny odc. 12 USA 2004 02:50 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - serial kryminalny odc. 21 USA/Kanada 2002 03:45 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - serial kryminalny odc. 22 USA/Kanada 2002 AXN Crime 12:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 13 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 13:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 31 Australia 1997 14:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 5 - serial kryminalny odc. 2 USA 1993 15:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 140 Australia 2001 16:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 31 Australia 1997 17:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 13 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 18:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 5 - serial kryminalny odc. 2 USA 1993 19:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 140 Australia 2001 20:00 Agentka o stu twarzach - serial przygodowy odc. 19 USA 2003 21:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 31 Australia 1997 22:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 14 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 23:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 5 - serial kryminalny odc. 3 USA 1993 00:00 Uśpiona komórka - serial sensacyjny odc. 3 USA 2005 01:00 Agentka o stu twarzach - serial przygodowy odc. 20 USA 2003 02:00 Uśpiona komórka - serial sensacyjny odc. 3 USA 2005 National Geographic Channel 06:00 Czysta nauka: Bliskie spotkania - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Strażnicy przyrody: Loire Atlantique - serial przyrodniczy 08:00 Z życia dzikiej przyrody - serial dokumentalny odc. 17 08:30 Z życia dzikiej przyrody - serial dokumentalny odc. 18 09:00 Wojna drapieżników - film dokumentalny odc. 2 10:00 Śmiercionośna dwunastka: Afryka - serial przyrodniczy 11:00 Łowcy mórz: Rusałka - zaginiony pancernik cara - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Megafabryki: Ciężarówki - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Z życia dzikiej przyrody - serial dokumentalny odc. 17 13:30 Z życia dzikiej przyrody - serial dokumentalny odc. 18 14:00 Wojna drapieżników - film dokumentalny odc. 2 15:00 Śmiercionośna dwunastka: Afryka - serial przyrodniczy 16:00 Premiera Na ratunek Ziemi - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 16:30 Zwierzęta z koszmarów: Żaby - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Raje na Ziemi: Manu - peruwiański las deszczowy - serial przyrodniczy 18:00 Czysta nauka: Tajemnice Loch Ness - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Strażnicy przyrody: Grecja - serial przyrodniczy 20:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Tragedia w kabinie pilota - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Premiera Dlaczego psy się śmieją, a szympansy płaczą - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 22:00 Premiera Dlaczego psy się śmieją, a szympansy płaczą - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 23:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Katastrofa promu z Zeebrugge - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Dlaczego psy się śmieją, a szympansy płaczą - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 01:00 Dlaczego psy się śmieją, a szympansy płaczą - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 02:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Tragedia w kabinie pilota - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Dlaczego psy się śmieją, a szympansy płaczą - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 04:00 Dlaczego psy się śmieją, a szympansy płaczą - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 05:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Katastrofa promu z Zeebrugge - serial dokumentalny Cartoon Network 06:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 06:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 07:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 07:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 08:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 08:25 Ben 10 - serial animowany 08:50 Robotboy - serial animowany 09:15 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 09:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 10:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 10:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 11:00 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 11:30 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 11:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 12:20 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 12:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 13:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 13:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 14:00 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 14:25 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 14:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 15:15 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 15:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 16:05 Wiewiórek - serial animowany 16:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 16:55 Bernard - serial animowany 17:00 Fantastyczna czwórka - serial animowany 17:25 Johnny Test - serial animowany 17:50 Klasa 3000 - serial animowany 18:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka - serial dla dzieci 18:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 19:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 19:30 Duel Masters - serial animowany 19:55 Bernard - serial animowany 20:00 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 20:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 21:00 Samurai Jack - serial animowany 21:40 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 22:05 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 22:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 22:55 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 23:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 23:45 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 00:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 00:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 01:00 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 01:50 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 02:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 03:30 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 04:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 04:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 04:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 05:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 05:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 05:45 Atomówki - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Najlepsze maszyny: Harwestery - serial dokumentalny 06:30 Najlepsze maszyny: Spychacze - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata: Czas wypłaty - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Zawodowi ryzykanci - serial dokumentalny odc. 12 08:30 Zawodowi ryzykanci - serial dokumentalny odc. 13 09:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Bubbletop '61 - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Granaty - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Sierra Nevada - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Najlepsze maszyny: Harwestery - serial dokumentalny 12:30 Najlepsze maszyny: Spychacze - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata: Czas wypłaty - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Zawodowi ryzykanci - serial dokumentalny odc. 12 14:30 Zawodowi ryzykanci - serial dokumentalny odc. 13 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 64 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 35 16:00 Bracia Ludolf - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 17:00 Prawdziwi motocykliści: Francja - serial dokumentalny 17:30 Prawdziwi motocykliści: Włochy - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Amerykański chopper: Motocykl w hołdzie Davidowi Mannowi - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Tajemnice baseballu - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 65 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 36 21:00 Strefa śmierci: Wietnam - na ratunek łodzi patrolowej - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Broń przyszłości: Atak na wielką skalę - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Chop Shop - warsztat w Londynie: Anielska taksówka - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Przewrót w tył na skuterze śnieżnym - serial dokumentalny 00:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Ludzka proca - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Maszyny bojowe - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Superjazda: Heavy Metal - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Bubbletop '61 - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Tajemnice baseballu - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Szkoła przetrwania: W górach Alaski - serial dokumentalny Planete 06:45 Desanty powietrzne - film dokumentalny 07:50 Tajniki przyrody 2 - serial przyrodniczy odc. 13 ost. 08:25 Sport w obłokach - serial dokumentalny odc. 8/10 09:15 Tajniki przyrody 2 - serial przyrodniczy odc. 5/13 09:50 Tajniki przyrody 2 - serial przyrodniczy odc. 6/13 10:25 Tajniki przyrody 2 - serial przyrodniczy odc. 7/13 11:00 Wielki wybuch: Czy we wszechświecie jesteśmy sami? - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/6 12:00 Tajniki przyrody 2 - serial przyrodniczy odc. 8/13 12:30 Tajniki przyrody 2 - serial przyrodniczy odc. 9/13 13:00 Granice ludzkich możliwości: Zimno - film dokumentalny odc. 2/3 13:55 Tajniki przyrody 2 - serial przyrodniczy odc. 3/13 14:30 Pawlik Morozow - bohater pionierów - film dokumentalny 16:15 To nie czary!: Historia klimatu - program popularnonaukowy odc. 5/20 16:50 Amisz - film dokumentalny 17:25 Wiek AIDS - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/4 18:25 Tajemniczy świat: Antarktyka - film dokumentalny odc. 1/3 19:05 Świat Marii - film dokumentalny 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat Reklamujemy reklamy: Republika Południowej Afryki - serial dokumentalny odc. 19/40 20:15 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże Tajniki przyrody 4 - serial przyrodniczy odc. 2/13 20:45 Premiera. Historia Historie skandaliczne: Zmartwychwstanie w Los Angeles - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/6 21:45 Premiera. Historia Historie skandaliczne - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/6 22:35 Pochwała zbrodni. Propaganda w III Rzeszy - film dokumentalny 23:35 Ekscytująca nauka: Włamywacz doskonały - serial dokumentalny odc. 8/11 00:10 Tętno pierwotnej puszczy: Wielki dom - serial przyrodniczy odc. 1/5 00:45 Świat za 50 lat: Człowiek - film dokumentalny odc. 1/3 01:45 Świat za 50 lat: Miasto - film dokumentalny odc. 2/3 02:40 Ekscytująca nauka: Kolejowy przegląd generalny - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/11 Fox Life 08:10 Gotowe na wszystko - serial komediowy odc. 23, Pamiętne chwile (Część 1) reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 09:00 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 10, Okruchy szczęścia USA 2000 09:55 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 23, Dziwne związki USA 1998 10:25 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 24, Synowie i kochankowie Cz. 1 USA 1998 10:50 Fashion House - serial, dramat odc. 50, Nieunikniony strzał reż. James Slocum, Alex Hennech, USA 2006 11:40 Zaklinacz Dusz - serial komediowy odc. 7, Zły cykl USA 2005 12:30 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 11, Jak we śnie USA 2000 13:25 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 25, Synowie i kochankowie Cz. 2 USA 1998 13:50 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 1, Gdzie dwóch się bije, tam trzeci korzysta USA 1998 14:20 Zaklinacz Dusz - serial komediowy odc. 8, Nocne spotkanie USA 2005 15:25 Fashion House - serial, dramat odc. 51, Niekompetentny zabójca reż. James Slocum, Alex Hennech, USA 2006 16:20 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 12, Miłość bez granic USA 2000 17:10 Zaginiona - serial sensacyjny odc. 5, Nowe dowody USA 2006 18:10 Poślubione armii - serial obyczajowy odc. 5, Dzień Niepodległości USA 2007 19:10 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 2, Przeszłość i teraźniejszość USA 1998 19:35 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 3, Przyczajony ojciec, ukryty mąż USA 1998 20:05 Fashion House - serial, dramat odc. 52, Atak serca reż. James Slocum, Alex Hennech, USA 2006 21:00 Bracia i Siostry - serial, dramat odc. 23, Matriarchat reż. Ken Olin, USA 2006 21:55 Czas na Briana - serial komediowy odc. 1, Druga szansa reż. Anthony Russo, Joe Russo, USA 2005 22:50 Gotowe na wszystko - serial komediowy odc. 24, Pamiętne chwile (Część 2) reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 23:50 Brzydula Betty - serial komediowy odc. 21, Dzień sekretarek reż. Ken Olin, USA 2006 00:40 Zaklinacz Dusz - serial komediowy odc. 5, Pomylony grób USA 2005 01:30 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 13, Anioły i sterowce USA 2000 02:20 Opowieści miłosne - reality show odc. 1 Eurosport 08:30 YOZ - Youth Only Zone - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 09:00 Curling Mistrzostwa Europy w Füssen 11:00 Bowls Scottish International Open w Perth (Wielka Brytania): Mecz finałowy 12:15 Piłka nożna Puchar UEFA: Mecz Villarreal CF - Elfsborg IF 13:00 Piłka nożna Puchar UEFA: Mecz FC Norymberga - AZ Alkmaar 14:00 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Kontiolahti (Finlandia) - bieg na dochodzenie kobiet 14:30 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Kontiolahti (Finlandia) - bieg na dochodzenie mężczyzn 15:00 Sumo Aki Basho w Tokio (Japonia) 16:00 Strongman Zawody Super Grand Prix w Uncasville 17:00 Piłka nożna Puchar UEFA: Mecz FC Norymberga - AZ Alkmaar 18:00 Eurogole Flash - magazyn piłkarski 18:15 Piłka nożna Puchar UEFA: Mecz Villarreal CF - Elfsborg IF 19:00 Snooker Turniej Northern Ireland Trophy w Belfaście 21:00 Boks Walka o mistrzostwo świata federacji WBC w Las Vegas - waga superpiórkowa: Juan Manuel Marquez - Rocky Juarez 23:00 Piłka nożna Puchar UEFA: Mecze 4. kolejki fazy grupowej - najważniejsze wydarzenia 00:00 Piłka nożna Liga Mistrzów: Mecz AC Milan - Celtic Glasgow MTV Polska 06:00 Alarm MTV - talk show 07:00 MTV kofeina - energetyzujące teledyski 08:00 Music nonstop 10:00 Klasa MTV - z kamerą w szkolnych murach 10:30 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 11:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 12:00 Wanna Come In? - porady dla randkowiczów 12:30 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 13:00 Audiomix - lista przebojów 14:00 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 15:00 Klasa MTV - z kamerą w szkolnych murach 15:30 Popcorn - magazyn filmowy 16:00 Co ty na to, tato? - przemówić dziecku do rozsądku 16:30 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 17:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 17:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 18:00 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 18:30 MTV Dismissed - randka w ciemno 19:00 Real World vs. Road Rules - reality show 19:30 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 20:00 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 20:30 Newport Harbor - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 21:30 Pojedynek gwiazd - gwiazdorskie potyczki nie całkiem na serio 22:00 South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych 22:30 Sons of Butcher - serial animowany dla dorosłych 23:00 MTV Player - program interaktywny 23:30 Don't kill the music - nocna playlista VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:30 O co kaman? - tłumaczenia zagranicznych teledysków 09:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 11:00 Parot - gra SMS-owa 11:30 Kocha, nie kocha - gra SMS-owa 12:00 Zwierzak - gra MMS-owa 12:30 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 12:40 2008 - gra SMS-owa 13:00 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 13:10 Kocha, nie kocha - gra SMS-owa 13:30 Parot - gra SMS-owa 14:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 14:30 Viva Celebrations - reality show 15:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 16:00 VivaSpot - program rozrywkowy 17:00 Eurotop - lista przebojów 17:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Kocha, nie kocha - gra SMS-owa 18:30 Parot - gra SMS-owa 19:00 Hajsometr 19:30 Parot - gra SMS-owa 20:00 O co kaman? - tłumaczenia zagranicznych teledysków 21:00 2008 - gra SMS-owa 21:30 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 22:00 Net Charts - dziesiątka najnowszych teledysków 22:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Łatwa kasa - gra interaktywna 01:00 Nightrider - nocne pasmo muzyczne TCM 06:25 Pan Buddwig - dramat obyczajowy reż. Delbert Mann, wyk. James Garner, Jean Simmons, Suzanne Pleshette, Angela Lansbury USA 1966 08:05 Trzewiki rybaka - dramat obyczajowy reż. Michael Anderson, wyk. Anthony Quinn, Laurence Olivier, Oskar Werner, David Janssen USA 1968 10:35 Dziewczyna z Chicago - musical reż. Robert Z. Leonard, wyk. Judy Garland, Van Johnson, S.Z. Sakall, Spring Byington USA 1949 12:20 Polne lilie - komediodramat reż. Ralph Nelson, wyk. Sidney Poitier, Lilia Skala, Stanley Adams, Lisa Mann USA 1963 14:00 Narodziny piosenki - musical reż. Howard Hawks, wyk. Danny Kaye, Virginia Mayo, Benny Goodman, Tommy Dorsey USA 1948 15:55 Wesoła wdowa - musical reż. Curtis Bernhardt, wyk. Fernando Lamas, Lana Turner, Una Merkel, Richard Haydn USA 1952 17:40 Harum Scarum - musical reż. Gene Nelson, wyk. Elvis Presley, Mary Ann Mobley, Fran Jeffries, Michael Ansara USA 1965 19:05 Narodziny piosenki - musical reż. Howard Hawks, wyk. Danny Kaye, Virginia Mayo, Benny Goodman, Tommy Dorsey USA 1948 21:00 Hawajczycy - film przygodowy reż. Tom Gries, wyk. Charlton Heston, Geraldine Chaplin, John Phillip Law, Mako USA 1970 23:15 Cyrk straceńców - dramat sensacyjny reż. John Frankenheimer, wyk. Burt Lancaster, Deborah Kerr, Gene Hackman, Scott Wilson USA 1969 01:00 Żegnaj, Chips - dramat obyczajowy reż. Sam Wood, wyk. Robert Donat, Greer Garson, Terry Kilburn, John Mills Wlk. Brytania 1939 03:00 Hawajczycy - film przygodowy reż. Tom Gries, wyk. Charlton Heston, Geraldine Chaplin, John Phillip Law, Mako USA 1970 05:15 Myrna Loy: Kobieta twojego życia - film dokumentalny reż. Richard Schickel, wyk. Kathleen Turner, Nancy Davis, Henry Fonda, Clark Gable USA 1991 Zone Europa 08:00 Kuracja specjalna - dramat reż. Goran Paskaljevic, wyk. Ljuba Tadic, Danilo Stojkovic, Dusica Zegarac, Petar Kralj, Milena Dravic USA 2006 09:40 Mannowie - powieść stulecia - dramat cz. 3/3 reż. Heinrich Breloer, wyk. Armin Mueller-Stahl, Monica Bleibtreu, Jurgen Hentsch, Veronica Ferres Niemcy 2001 11:35 Kiedy byliśmy dziećmi - dramat reż. John Akomfrah, wyk. Cal Macaninch, Daniel Newman, Richard Mylan, Rachel Fielding Wielka Brytania 1998 13:05 Topsy - Turvy - komedia, film biograficzny reż. Mike Leigh, wyk. Allan Corduner, Jim Broadbent, Dexter Fletcher, Sukie Smith, Roger Heathcott, Wendy Nottingham, Stefan Bednarczyk, Geoffrey Hutchings, Timothy Spall, Lesley Manville Wielka Brytania 1999 15:50 Literatura na małym ekranie: Dni gniewu - western reż. Tonino Valerii, wyk. Lee Van Cleef, Giuliano Gemma, Walter Rilla, Christa Linder, Yvonne Sanson, Lukas Ammann, Andrea Bosic, Ennio Balbo, José Calvo, Giorgio Gargiullo, Anna Orso Włochy/ Niemcy 1967 17:25 Cinemania - magazyn filmowy 17:50 Blizna - dramat obyczajowy reż. Krzysztof Kieślowski, wyk. Franciszek Pieczka, Jerzy Stuhr, Mariusz Dmochowski, Stanislaw Igar, Michal Tarkowski, Halina Winiarska, Joanna Orzeszkowska, Agnieszka Holland Polska 1976 19:40 Święta - krótkometrażowy 20:00 Spekulant - dramat reż. James Dearden, wyk. Ewan McGregor, Anna Friel, Yves Beneyton, Betsy Brantley Wlk. Brytania 1999 21:50 Lulu - dramat reż. Bigas Luna, wyk. Francesca Neri, Óscar Ladoire, María Barranco, Fernando Guillén Cuervo, Rosana Pastor, Javier Bardem, Juan Graell, Rodrigo Valverde, Pilar Bardem, Marta May, Gloria Rodriquez, Ainara Pérez, Juan Sala, Hiszpania 1990 23:35 Zakazane przyjemności - film erotyczny reż. Marc Riva, wyk. Melanie Coste, Aymeric Dapsence, Benoit Clerc, Loan Laure Francja 2004 01:15 Kiedy byliśmy dziećmi - dramat reż. John Akomfrah, wyk. Cal Macaninch, Daniel Newman, Richard Mylan, Rachel Fielding Wielka Brytania 1998 02:40 Barton Fink - komediodramat reż. Joel Cohen, Ethan Coen, wyk. John Turturro, John Goodman, Michael Lerner, Judy Davis USA/ Wlk. Brytania 1998 Zone Romantica 06:00 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 43 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 07:00 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 79 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 08:00 Bezwstydnice - serial obyczajowy odc. 43 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 09:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 94 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 10:00 Droga do sławy - reality show odc. 49 11:00 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 4 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 12:00 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 79 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 13:00 Bezwstydnice - serial obyczajowy odc. 43 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 14:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 94 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 15:00 Droga do sławy - reality show odc. 49 16:00 Bezwstydnice - serial obyczajowy odc. 43 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 17:00 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 4 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 18:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 94 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 19:00 Droga do sławy - reality show odc. 49 20:00 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 43 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 21:00 Bezwstydnice - serial obyczajowy odc. 43 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 22:00 Opowieści o seksie zwykłych ludzi - serial odc. 1 reż. Diego Palacio, Argentyna 2004 23:00 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 79 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 00:00 Droga do sławy - reality show odc. 49 01:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 94 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 01:55 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 4 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 02:40 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 79 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 03:30 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 42 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 04:20 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 43 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 05:10 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 4 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 Canal + Sport 2 16:00 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Mecz Real Madryt - Racing Santander 18:00 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Mecz Espanyol Barcelona - FC Barcelona 20:00 Piłka nożna Liga+Extra - magazyn ligi polskiej 21:45 Piłka nożna Serie A - magazyn ligi włoskiej 22:15 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 22:45 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Manchester United - Fulham Londyn Zone Club 06:00 E-miło¶ć - magazyn odc. 6 06:30 Stylowe miejsca: La Bergere - Die Swaene - magazyn turystyczny odc. 1 07:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach - magazyn fitness odc. 12 07:30 Sekrety baletu - szkoła tańca odc. 4 08:00 Zmieniamy lokal - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 11 08:30 Córeczka tatusia - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 09:00 Sobota w kuchni: Gary Rhodes i Gino D'Acampo - magazyn kulinarny odc. 40 09:30 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór - reality show odc. 5 10:30 Kuchnia na ¶więta - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 11:00 Zmień swój styl - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 10 12:00 Sobota w kuchni: Brian Turner, Annabel Karmel i Merlin Griffiths - magazyn kulinarny odc. 63 12:30 Sobota w kuchni: Sophie Grigson i Gino D'Acampo - magazyn kulinarny odc. 64 13:00 Jedzenioholicy - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 14:00 Stylowe miejsca: La Bergere - Die Swaene - magazyn turystyczny odc. 1 14:30 Kuchnia na ¶więta - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 15:00 Sekrety baletu - szkoła tańca odc. 4 15:30 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach - magazyn fitness odc. 12 16:00 Randka na czas - program rozrywkowy odc. 26 16:30 Zmień swój styl - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 10 17:30 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór - reality show odc. 4 18:30 Randka na czas - program rozrywkowy odc. 56 19:00 Kobiety sukcesu: Perween Warsi - cykl dokumentalny 20:00 Zmień swój styl - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 10 21:00 Jedzenioholicy - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk-show odc. 18 23:00 Samotno¶ć w Atlancie - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 00:00 Pamela Anderson - życie blondynki - film dokumentalny 01:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk-show odc. 18 02:00 Rozmowy o seksie: MężczyĽni na telefon - magazyn erotyczny odc. 10 03:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 29 04:00 Kuchnia na ¶więta - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 04:30 Kobiety sukcesu: Perween Warsi - cykl dokumentalny 05:30 Córeczka tatusia - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 Hyper 21:00 Tsubasa Chronicle - serial anime odc. 1 21:30 Replay - magazyn komputerowy 21:45 Game Factory: Assassin's Creed - magazyn 22:00 Hyper Express - magazyn 22:15 Making of: Beowulf - magazyn filmowy 22:30 Fresh Air: Beowulf - magazyn 23:00 Fresh Air: Uncharted: Drake's Fortune - magazyn 23:15 Java Games - magazyn 23:45 Game Play - magazyn 00:00 Origin: Spirit of the Past - film anime TV Toya 14:30 Bufet radiowo-telewizyjny 15:35 Mixtura - program muzyczny 16:15 Prosto z miasta 16:30 Punkt widzenia - program publicystyczny 16:35 O co chodzi w Łodzi? - felieton 16:50 Sport, sport, sport - magazyn sportowy 17:00 Stylizacje - reportaż 17:15 Wydarzenia 17:30 Wydarzenia 17:35 Pogoda dla Łodzi 17:40 Punkt widzenia - program publicystyczny 17:50 Prosto z miasta 18:00 Sport i nie sport 18:15 Wydarzenia flesz 18:20 Nasze sprawy - reportaż 18:30 Toya Net 19:15 Wydarzenia flesz 19:20 Mixtura - program muzyczny 20:15 Wydarzenia 20:30 Wydarzenia 20:35 Pogoda dla Łodzi 20:40 Punkt widzenia - program publicystyczny 20:50 Prosto z miasta 21:00 Sport, sport, sport - magazyn sportowy 21:15 Wydarzenia flesz 21:20 Po godzinach - felieton 21:50 To & owo na ekranie 22:10 Ludzie wiedzą lepiej - felieton 22:15 Wydarzenia flesz 22:20 To jest kino - reportaż 22:45 Wydarzenia 23:00 Wydarzenia 23:05 Pogoda dla Łodzi 23:10 Punkt widzenia - program publicystyczny 23:20 Toya Net Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Toya z 2007 roku